Vegeta's little secret
by Kathy Ann
Summary: his secret is about to get out...idea from an assignment from school...


This is all in vegeta point of view

* * *

Rule 1: You must ware your tutu while in the dance studio

Rule 2: You must dance while in your tutu

The prince of all sayins, one of the strongest men on earth, has a secret, he likes to DANCE!

But one day his secret was going to be told this is the story of that day

* * *

I was walking down the street making sure no one i knew or knew me was following. i reached my destination and looked down both ways of the street no one was coming, i quickly slid open the door, went in, and shut it. "Vegeta your back, wonderful go change and well start your first lesson" said a woman behind a desk.

"Who are you?" i asked her.

"Me? Oh you can call me sensi, i am the dance teacher" she said.

"There is no way in hell i that i will call you sensi" i tell her, i thought that i would use one of my normal nickname, woman would work well for her i think. "what am i suppose to change into anyway?" i asked her

"Oh I'm sorry, hang on just one moment" she got up and left the room, soon she came back carrying a bag. she handed me the bag and pointed to a changing room. "you can go in there and change" she told me. i groaned and walked into the room.

unknown to the sayin prince two smaller sayins had followed him to his destination. "a dance studio, trunks what do you think he is doing here?" one of them asked.

"I don't know goten, lets keep watching" trunks told young goten. they make there stake next to the window by the door.

inside the room i opened the bag and inside was pink cloth. i pulled on the cloth and as it came out it turned into a tutu, "I'm not putting this on" i say, i shove it back into the bag and walk out in the small amount of time the desk was no longer there and there were bars on the walls and mirrors lined the other wall.

"Why are you not in your tutu" the woman asked. "RULE 1: YOU MUST WARE YOUR TUTU WHILE IN THE DANCE STUDIO!" she yelled, then unexpectedly she pulled the tutu i had in the bag out and put it over my head.

"What the hell are there any other rules i should know about" i asked.

"RULE 2: YOU MUST DANCE WHILE IN YOUR TUTU!" she yelled at me again

"You don't have to yell" i tell her

Back out side the two small sayins could not hold in there laughter any longer. "trunks, your dad is in a tutu and its _pink_" goten tells the already laughing boy.

"I know goten, come on we need to tell someone" trunks says holding his sides.

"We can go tell my dad, he can keep a secret" knowing that the small sayin takes after his father then he knew goku was horrible at keeping secrets. being sure that no one from inside the building seen they took off and headed for goten's house. when they arrived at the house they went inside to find goku. "dad, dad, dad we have something to tell you!"

"Oh trunks, goten what is it" goku ashed them

"Well" goten goes up to goku and whispers into his ear.

"WHAT! NO WAY, i got to see this" he followed the boys back to the dance studio and look in the same widow as the boys did, with a quick glance goku went on his back , he couldn't stop laughing, after a few moments he stood up and walked into the building.

The door opened and that oaf kakarott walked in, the woman looked and smiled at him. "can i help you" she asked him

"Oh, vegeta i didn't know you were here" he stifled a laugh, "i just come for some dance lessons" goku finished i slapped my forehead.

_Those damn brats told him and they followed me, I'm going to kill them!_

the woman did what she did to me, to kakkrot. she gave him a bag with a tutu in it, then pointed to the changing room. he walked in and soon came out dressed i the tutu, "dose this make my butt look big?" he asked me.

"No you look good" the woman told him.

"Really, cool what do you think vegeta?" he asked me

"You can leave that's what i think" i tell him.

"But vageta i wanna dance" he fly's up and lands on a pedestal that wasn't there before.

"I think you need another rule woman always ware underwear with your tutu" i say, i look at kakkarot and he was punching the air, arms moving oppositely.

"Doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee" i could hear him say.

"Wow! He's good" the woman says.

"WHAT!" i yell.  
"That is what i was going to have you do" she says

2 weeks later

Me, kakkarot, trunks, and kakkarot's two boys are in he dance studio getting yelled at the woman. "AND RULE 3: YOU MUST ALWAYS WARE UNDERWEAR UNDER YOU TUTU, for the last time goku put underwear on"she said to him.

"But i like the draft" he says.

"BACK TO DANCING!"

doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee!


End file.
